All's Fair in Love and War
by Born-Slippy
Summary: Saved by a mysterious stranger from almost certain death, Harry and the trio must return to Hogwarts to solve the mystery of the Horcruxes while making some friends and allies, to finally end Voldemorts reign of terror
1. A cruel fate

A/N: Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, there will be many more to come, around 25 i expect. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, hell even creative writing (in about 7 years haha), so although im very happy with this chapter it may take 5 or so to really get the feel for writing a novel again instead of endless essays. Ive had this idea for a fic for about a year but have never really been able to fully realise it until now. I'd just like to say a big thankyou to Solistice Muse, BuckNC, akksgurl, Noterwomen and all the authors whose fics i have read and enjoyed. You've all inspired me in some way or another to start the ball rolling so to speak. Also just wanted to add that this first chapter has quite a heavy atmosphere as will the next most likely. After that the story will have a slightly lighter air with a bit humour which is non-exsistant in this chapter. The majority of this fic will be set in Hogwarts but I think ive come up with a plausable reason for them to return (This fic is HBP compatible). Also i think i would greatly benefit from a Beta so please contact me by e-mail if you are interested. Finally I would just like to say that critisism is very welcome as it will help me improve as a writer. Oh yes and if you want a better idea of what this fic will entail, please visit my profile where i'll lay out all the basics (without giving anything away of course).

So without further ado i present to you ...

**All's Fair in Love and War**

Chapter 1: A Cruel Fate

It was a hot cloudy night in Godric's Hollow with a cooling breeze which staved off the stifling humidity of the July night. All seemed calm and at peace but this could not have been further from the truth. Backed into a corner of the abandoned industrial district, with no means of escape was non other than Harry Potter.

"Petrificus Totalas" came the cold cruel sneer of Lucious Malfoy, one of the numerous Death Eaters barring Harry's escape. The Hopelessness of his predicament dawning upon him, Harry was too slow to react and fell face down on the cold hard concrete breaking his nose in the process and blood began pouring from it like a fountain. His wand rolled helplessly from his hand and lay but a meter from his grasp.

Harry knew he shouldn't have ventured out on his own , he knew that he should have at least informed the order of where he was going and he also knew that it was wrong that Ron and Hermione, his two greatest friends, he had carelessly lied and cast aside to suit his own desires.

"Seems like Im paying the price for my mistakes" He thought ruefully

This time he knew there would be no miraculous escape, no quirk of fate, this time his luck had finally run out.

"I'm going to die, Voldemort will torture me then dump whatever's left. Ive failed everyone and doomed the world because of my short sightedness". And with this terrible realisation a paralysing fear Harry had never known gripped his body.

He began to panic, he didn't want to die and certainly not like this, a dog scrounging on the ground at the utter mercy of the Death Eaters who had tricked him.

"I cant believe after all ive been through, this is how it ends, captured by Voldemort's slaves and brought to him for the finishing blow. If I did fail it wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be in a blaze of glory, fighting for what is right against Voldemort and his pathetic followers. Not like this, not like this…." All semblance of hope fading from Harry as he began to accept his cruel fate.

"Look at him just a pathetic dog" Lucious roared earning a round cruel laughter from his colleagues, inadvertently echoing Harry's own thoughts.

"Who says we have a bit of fun with him before we hand him over to the Dark Lord?" one of the Death Eaters questioned with undisguised glee.

"No our orders were to bring him straight to the Dark Lord upon capture you fool. And disobeying the Dark Lord is not something I would recommend Goyle" answered Malfoy

" What the hell are you doing saying his name, you know that better than anyone" answered another

"SILENCE you fools, here we are on the brink of victory and you pathetic excuses for Death Eaters are afraid to say your names, he is nobody now, the war is won and we will become the new rulers of the Wizarding World. The revolution has started! To the purity of wizards"

"TO THE PURITY OF WIZARDING BLOOD" They all chanted jubilantly, except one silent figure.

"Or maybe your just afraid of failure Malfoy, like that pathetic son of yours. The Dark Lord is most displeased with your family isn't he" a death eater strongly resembling Dolohov mentioned.

"Silence you fool, Ive done more for the cause of Dark Lord than you could ever dream of, I brought him here after all, he nearly escaped me once we should not make the same mistake." Malfoy replied icily.

Harry saw Dolohov roar with laughter out of the corner of his eye and some of the death eaters visibly stiffen.

"That's because you are an incompetent fool, he has no wand and no means of escape, you allowed him both of those" retorted Dolohov.

"Enough of this foolishness, lets take him back now before the auras show up. The Dark Lord would not want another failure would he … Lucious" interrupted another.

"Wise words Mcnair, I never thought you had them in you, has Severus been teaching you the art of the silver tongue?" Malfoy countered icily.

"ENOUGH, all of you, this bickering is foolish, we are on the verge of a great victory. Lets not allow pathetic rivalries to cloud and jeopardise our mission. Mason ready the portkey." Ordered another, clearly the leader which Harry momentarily thought odd as he'd never seen of heard him before.

During this dispute Harry felt the panic and fear leave him only to be replaced by a sad resignation of his failure, and his fate.

"How did I let it come to this, why didn't I listen for fucks sake" He thought angrily and his mind wandered to how he had come to be in this situation and godforsaken place.

* * *

_The trio sat in the attic of Grimmauld Place hoping for some privacy, they'd placed several silencing and locking charms around the room but knew that woudnt be enough to stop a raging Mrs. Weasley so their conversation was urgent and hurried._

"_First up are we going back to Hogwarts or not this year?" Asked Ron._

"_If there even is a Hogwarts to go to" Hermione added matter of factly._

"_Of course there will be, they didn't close it during the first war so shy the hell should they now" replied Ron passionately._

"_Cause Dumbledore's gone and the parents will refuse to send there kids there as he was, well … you know"._

"_Its ok Harry" interrupted Hermione._

"_Anyway that's not important right now" continued Harry boldly, "we should be concentrating on the Horcruxes"._

"_So you've finally accepted we'r coming along have ya?" queried Ron._

"_You don't give me much of a choice in the matter" replied Harry in a deadpan manner, expertly fakeing a curl of his lips which prompted a round of laughter from Ron and Hermione before returning to their sober conversation._

"I shouldn't have lied like that to them, that was my first mistake, come to think of it I never thought I had it in me to lie like that" Harry thought momentarily while the argument among the Lucious and Dolohov raged.

"_Anyway I was thinking that we could erm, well you know, do some research about where they could be before we head out" Harry mentioned trying to steer the conversation away from their involvement._

"_Harry I think that's possibly the best idea you've come up with in a long time" Hermione added beaming at which Ron sniggered._

_Hermione shot a death glare Ron's way and Harry could literally feel the battle lines being drawn._

"_And why is that Ronald?" she added scathingly._

_For once Ron didn't seem inclined to argue at all "Erm well you know just having a bit of fun Hermione, its not a bad idea just well erm, just wasn't expecting it from Harry" Ron made up much to Hermione's, and to a lesser extent his own astonishment._

_Harry had been sensing an odd change in behaviour between the two over the past month but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Being overly nice to each other and avoiding rows, particularly on Ron's part. While Harry was thinking this Ron and Hermione sat in awkward silence, each trying to avoid each others eye without being to obvious about it._

"_Oh screw this, we aren't getting anywhere tonight so why don't we leave it for a bit see if anything new springs to mind" Harry lied knowing full well he had no intention of being here tomorrow, but also partly to break the tension._

"_What - Pardon" they replied in unison and simultaneously blushed._

"_Im going to bed see you tomorrow" Harry added abruptly not wanting to witness the scene in front of him and making a hasty retreat._

"_Wait Harry ill come with you" offered Ron who looked as though he couldn't get out of the room fast enough._

"_I think …. I'll stay here for a bit and erm, read a book" Added an unusually flustered Hermione._

* * *

"_So mate …."Harry asked slyly._

"_Shut it Harry I don't want to here it" replied Ron a little harshly._

_Harry considered further teasing his friend but then the realisation of what he was about to do swept over him and he became sombre again._

"_You aright there mate" asked Ron, forgetting is hostility after noticing the sudden change._

"_Yeah just tired that's all"._

"_No that's not it, why don't you just tell us Harry, me and Hermione are getting tired of you hiding stuff from us" stated Ron hotly._

"_you mean Hermione and I" sniggered Harry trying yet again to divert the conversation while entering their bedroom on the 3rd floor._

"_Harry Im serious here" Ron replied seriously._

_Harry knew Ron wasn't going to be bought that easily so decided to change tack, and like all great lies it contained sprinkled elements of truth._

"_Well you know its just, well, were really getting there now aren't we. I mean with Dumbledore gone we'r on our own and its just such a huge task. There's nowhere to run anymore, the final battle is coming and it could really be the end, of everything you know"._

_Ron was momentarily shocked by Harry's seeming honesty but quickly recovered himself._

"_Well you know you'll always have us, we wont let you down mate" Ron replied sincerely._

_Harry felt his insides squirm with guilt, knowing full well what he was about to do. Its not that he didn't trust his friends, he trusted them with his life and that was the problem. He couldn't let them sacrifice themselves for him in what was most likely a suicide mission, which he knew they would in the blink of an eye. They deserved to be together and not burdened to him. He would never admit it, but he loved them like the family he never had and couldn't knowingly lead them into a dangerous situation that wasn't theirs to deal with in the first place._

"_I know Ron mate… I know" and with that they quickly interlocked hands, each to their chest and patted each others backs fiercely with their other free hand. A manly version of a hug so to speak._

"_Night mate" said Ron_

"_Goodnight Ron" He replied "and goodbye mate" he added under his breath._

* * *

_Soon Ron's heavy snores could be heard echoing around the room but Harry knew his time to leave had not yet come, they'd turned in early and the Weasley matriarch was likely still stalking the hallways. He'd planned his escape down to the finest detail: Firstly wait until the house was silent of all sound, probably around 1 in the morning. He was already dressed under the sheets of the bed had a backpack which he had meticulously prepared himself over many days in secret, aswell as his trusty invisibility cloak stashed within arms reach under the bed. Using it, he could sneak out of the front door undetected and plant his farewell note at the bottom of the stairs aswell. Once away, head to Godrics Hollow to pay his respects to his parents and then hunker down for the night somewhere in the muggle section of the town._

_Harry thought it a perfect plan, the death eaters wouldn't expect him to surface for at least another week and he could be gone from Godrics Hollow in the morning before anyone knew he wasn't at Grimmauld Place. _

"Things don't always go to plan though do they you idiot!" Harry mentally berated himself as the Death Eaters argument further raged.

"I should of learnt that from the goddam department of mysteries."

"I'd just wish they'd get this damn over with instead of listening to their crap any longer" he thought as blood continued to seep from his nose, limiting his breathing space and bringing the sickly taste of his own blood to his lips.

However his anger only succeeded in further reliving the events that brought him to this dark, dirty alley in the first place.

_Harry managed to exit the house without any real problems despite nearly knocking over one of the ugly blood red vases that littered the hallways of the house. The night was clear and hot without a cloud in the sky, the weather complimenting his own burning feeling of righteousness. He proceeded to the edge of the newly formed magical boundaries and apperated immediately to Godric's Hollow._

_He materialised right in the town's graveyard and throwing off his invisibility cloak, the darkness was so consuming it wasn't needed, and headed in search of his parents grave. The graveyard was small and cramped, with barely any space to walk in between the multitude of haphazard and run down graves. It gave off an eerie foreboding similar to other resting places, but there was a suffocating darkness that felt unnatural and it made Harry nervous and jumpy. He couldn't help but feel as though there was another presence in this place other than his own._

"_Calm down mate, its just a graveyard nothing to be afraid of" Harry instinctively thought before mentally berating himself. He was Harry Potter after all, he had much more to fear than some stupid graveyard. However the resurgent memories of Cedric's death and Voldemorts resurection could not be so easily quashed._

_Harry shook his head as if too clear away these dark thoughts and continued his search, which was proving near impossible without any light. He couldn't risk using magic in case he was traced back here, so he wiped out his maglight torch (being raised by muggles had its uses after all), hoping that no one was around to spot its beams. Finally after almost a half hour he found what he was looking for; a small but well kept monument in the north eastern corner of the cemetery. Still though the feeling of another presence was knawing away at him and he nervously approached the tombstone._

**Here lies the remains of Lily and James Potter**

**Dear to all who knew them**

**May there souls rest in eternal peace**

_Harry felt numb, he knew he'd wanted to come and pay his respects but now he was finally here the whole situation seemed faintly surreal. He began to kneel but before his leg touched the ground felt the pulse of magic surround him._

_Out of seemingly nowhere he was hit by a surge of reddish light and strong ropes wrapped their way around his body, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor._

* * *

"_So Potter come to visit your pathetic excuse for parents have you. I wouldn't worry you'll be joining them quite soon" sneered the icy veneer of Lucious Malfoy, appearing stealthily from the shadows of a nearby grave._

_Harry cursed his lack of awareness but quickly pushed it away, he had to think fast, while it was only Malfoy he still had a good chance to get away._

"_If I can just buy enough time to get a decent grip on my wand …" he thought to himself._

"_Is that the stink I could smell earlier then, I should of known it was you" retorted Harry strongly, hiding the fear that was coursing through his body._

"_Strong words for a runt such as yourself, now without further ado my master would like a little chat" He smirked, malice seeping from every pour in his body._

_Harry's hand was nearly there, he could feel his wand on his finger tips he just needed a little more time._

"_Don't I get a last request, I thought that was common among you villains or something like that anyway" Harry spoke with a confidence he didn't know he possessed._

_It seemed to throw Malfoy off slightly aswell, but he quickly regained his composure and seemed to be contemplating the proposal._

"_Very well then, we have won and there is nothing you can do to stop us now" replied Lucious though he looked slightly unsure of himself._

_Sensing the turning of the tide in the conversation, Harry decided to take advantage even though he now had a strong grip on his wand. Luckily Malfoy had been so shocked as to Harry's boldness that he hadn't noticed the jerk in the ropes that allowed Harry to get a proper grip._

"_I cant believe it" Harry thought. "Lucious must be loosing his touch. Maybe Voldemorts not very happy with him at the moment. He did fail in the Department of Mysteries and Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, maybe he's losing his nerve slightly under all that punishment he must be receiving"._

_At this Harry chuckled to himself which seemed to only further the elder Malfoy's confusion. He had to take this chance to find out about the Death Eaters, he knew it was a risk but he didn't know when he might get another and the superiority and power he felt over the old man only served to further his own confidence._

"Too confident" thought Harry despondently, now beginning to feel slightly dizzy and light-headed from the loss of blood as it continued to stream from his nose steadily.

"_How did Voldemort know I'd be here?" asked Harry curious as to the answer._

"_He didn't" _

_This threw Harry completely and his wide eyes gave a renewed vigour to Lucious. The tide had turned yet again._

"_When I bring him his greatest enemy, all on my own I might add, I will overthrow that useless usurper Snape and take my rightful place at Voldemorts side. His most trusted and honoured servant. When we build the new order, I will finally be able to get rid of those pathetic blood traitors, I think you might know them actually, the Weasleys, among many others I might add" he said cackling to himself._

"_How did you know I was going to be here" Harry said his voice quaking._

"_It seemed a logical place to begin your quest, back to where it all began so to speak. I must say I have outdone even my own high standards of intellect this night" the eloquent execution of his words failing to disguise his unabashed glee. He continued to speak before Harry could retort._

"_You thought that by coming here, you were saving them didn't you. Fool you have merely sealed there fates, and so now it ends. Harry Potter" Lucious cried triumphantly._

_Harry felt the fury boil up inside of him and without even thinking about it burnt the ropes from his body using the incedero curse and began madly attacking a surprised Malfoy, who barely managed to dodge a cutting curse aimed right at his neck._

_Harry's fury however was blinding him, making him open to attack and Malfoy took the opportunity while he could to place a simple diverting spell on Harry who blindly threw every curse he could think of, all of which were either deflected of dodged by the lithe and snake like Malfoy. _

_Feeling the spell hit him but with no seeming ill effects jolted Harry to his senses slightly. _

"_What the hell am I doing" he thought " I need to escape before reinforcements arrive, I need to warn the others"._

_And with that he dissaperated just avoiding the stunner that was headed directly for him._

* * *

"But instead of London, I ended up here, I should have realised there was something odd about the spell he used, I should have recognised it from apperation training. How could I have been so stupid." 

_Harry materialised in a dark grimy alley in an abandoned industrial district but before he could get his wits about him he was hit by a body bind curse launched from the wand of several death eaters. Lucious materialised almost as soon as he'd hit the ground._

"_Look at him just a pathetic dog" Lucious roared._

Harry was jolted back to the presence by the realisation this was it. The end of all things good in the wizarding world due entirely to his failure.

One of the Death Eaters broke ranks and gave him a harsh kick to the groin area causing him to roll over in agony, breaking the curse's hole ever so slightly, he felt the stinging, almost monsoon like rain lash his face but could do nothing to shield himself from it.

"See, even the weather is mocking you, the age of darkness has come" Lucious roared loudly. "Mason give him the portkey and lets depart shall we."

Suddenly Harry had a realisation so incredible it surged through Harry's body causing a well of hope to spring up within him, it was a clear night when he set out, not a cloud in the sky so how could a storm of this magnitude have come within such a short amount of time. The presence in the graveyard was not Lucious' but someone else's. He was not alone.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter should be up around some time next week. If you want more information on "All's Fair in Love and War" please visit my profile.


	2. An unexpected encounter

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, been very busy and its hard to find the time at the moment. Things should get better though and i will have the next chapter up in the next two weeks. Its important that you understand that Falco is not some stupid superhero character with amazing powers; Ive thought very carefully about all aspects of his powers/personality and he posses' his own strenghts and weakness', he just hides them well. It WILL all be explained at some point or another in the course of the story. Anyway i got a fair few hits but no reviews last chapter so if your reading please leave a review, it will greatly contribute to my writing.

Chapter 2: An unexpected encounter

The hooded and cloaked Death Eater slowly made his way towards Harry, as if to purposely torment him. He prayed that the signs were not just part of his imagination and that there really was someone beside himself and the Death Eaters present in the dark dingy alley.

"Hang on, wouldn't this mysterious person have done something by now, wouldn't they have stepped into help …." Harry thought despairingly.

BANG!!

A huge fork of lighting crashed to the floor just yards from where Harry lay, right in the middle of the group. The flash was so bright it seemed to burn the very back of his eyes and air around him crackled with energy, the Death Eaters weren't quite so lucky. Harry could hazily see two of them lying still on the ground with an eerie smoke rising from their bodies. The rest seemed slightly dazed but were beginning to recover their wits.

"Mason the portkey hurry" Malfoy shouted over the thundering rain.

However blocking his progress a wall of fire shot up around the group preventing them from reaching Harry.

"What the hell's going on, ive never seen anything like this" thought Harry still paralysed on the ground, though the curse was beginning to wear off.

Just as he thought this Harry saw a figure carrying a glowing white staff apperate with a puff of black ghostly smoke into the middle of the crowd just above the wall of fire and drop down into the group of 5 or so remaining Death Eaters. Straight away Harry saw the fire disappear and got a good view of the figure who with lighting speed which seemed almost inhuman, shot what seemed to be a stunner at Mason before apperating to the other side of the alley. The Death Eater was too slow to react and crumpled to the floor.

Harry watched the battle unfold tensely, knowing that the winner would determine his fate it seemed like an age but in reality the whole thing lasted barely 10 seconds.

The figure reappeared on the other side of the alley and immediately blocked the spells of Malfoy and Dolohov, the quickest to react. To Harry's utter amazement the figure ran up the side of the alley wall about 5 metres before launching himself, quick as a flash, to the other wall and then pouncing on the centre of group, whirling and twisting through the air batting away spells with his piercing bright staff. Spinning himself and his staff in what almost appeared a dance the figure landed smoothly in the centre of the group and swung out before any of the others could react, connecting with Malfoy and another in one graceful but powerful movement sending them flying into the wall at a frightening speed. The figure seemed to be able to move at more than twice the speed of any of the remaining death eaters. With near inhuman strength the figure then grabbed one of the two remaining Death Eaters and like it was holding a doll used him as a shield against a killing curse sent his way before throwing the lifeless body at the one remaining death eater with frightening strength who promptly went flying into the wall nearly 3 metres behind him. The figure then proceeded to shoot what seemed to be a stunner, a blue crackling light of energy, at the final Death Eater, who was probably already unconscious from the impact of hitting the wall.

Harry was completely stunned, this mysterious figure had just single-handedly defeated the entire squad of Death Eaters.

"Who the hell is this guy and what does he want" thought Harry.

Before he could properly catch his thoughts, he felt the curse loosen from his body and he stood up, stretching his limbs to regain the proper feeling. Meanwhile the figure, breathing heavily turned and faced him, the amber glow of the halogen light giving him a surreal almost ghostly quality. The staff he was wielding so skilfully slowly burning down. He wore all black with a hood up and scarf covering the rest of his face. He was also slightly smaller than Harry and looked to be of medium build, nothing indicating the spectacular speed and strength he seemed to posses.

Gathering his wits about him, Harry confronted the figure.

"Who are you?" he asked honestly.

"I would of thought what would be the more pertinent question" the figure spoke in a deep Northern accent, laced with edge and knowledge.

"Ok then what are you?" Harry pressed.

"Who or what I am is irrelevant, if you want to put a name to the face" at this he chuckled slightly obviously enjoying himself "then you can call me, lets say Falco".

Far from alleviating the tension Harry felt, the chuckle unnerved him. It was the chuckle of a man who has seen and done much, a hard edgy laugh almost brimming with some unspoken bitterness.

"What kind of a name is Falco?"

"It's a name, that's all it is, everything has a name, you just have to find its true name. That is knowledge and knowledge is power. You could call me anything you like if you so wish, it's irrelevant so long as you don't know my true name because that is what gives you power."

Harry's shock was beginning to wear off and the riddles he was spouting were starting to tire, rather than confront the figure or Falco as he liked to be known, he decided to change tack.

"Ok then why did you rescue me, what was your purpose, maybe you can at least answer that" Harry shot.

"I would of thought that was obvious, you are the chosen one not that I really believe in that kind of thing incidentally, but its best to air on the safe side of things. You need to confront and defeat Voldemort and if your at his mercy you can't very well be doing that can you." He replied.

Harry was momentarily stunned, how could he know about the prophecy? Its impossible, only he Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione knew about it. Dumbledore was dead and he had absolute confidence in his two best friends.

"Actually he could just be referring to that stupid prophet headline" he thought logically.

"Someone of your intelligence shouldn't be reading that rag" quipped Harry.

"Maybe I didn't, maybe I got it straight from the source, maybe I have spies everywhere, eavesdropping on your conversations, maybe it was just a throw away line, fishing for knowledge. Your lack of a denial is intriguing, you assume too much Harry."

Harry was starting to become slightly disturbed and further aggravated by this Falco figure, everything he said or did seemed to be twisted against him. It was clear where the power lay in the conversation and it irked him no end. Realising his dilemma he thought he may as well continue to question the figure in the slight chance he might give something away.

"You were there earlier, in the graveyard I felt your presence, why not help me then?"

"And how did you track us here?" He added as almost as an afterthought.

Falco paused for a second as though thinking about his reply, or perhaps Harry thought about how much to tell. The rain that was formerly beating so hard was dissipating fast and had almost stopped.

"Well I was going to say work it out for yourself but it seems you need Granger around spoon feeding you the answer rather than work anything out for yourself" Falco stated harshly.

Harry felt anger boil up inside him but suddenly realisation struck him and it was gone as quickly as it had come. Before Falco could continue Harry jumped in.

"You placed a spell on me, just like Malfoy didn't you" Harry stated rather than questioned. "You've been following me from the moment I set out. It was all a test, you were punishing me weren't you, learn by your mistakes and all that. He won't leave his friends behind next time will he was your thinking wasn't it. All that fear and pain was all for some sick twisted little lesson of yours wasn't it."

The figure, Falco or whatever he was calling himself paused again before answering, Harry thought he was considering his reply carefully.

"I must say I'm impressed" Falco stated easing his aloof air slightly. " I didn't think you'd work it out, it was the change in the weather wasn't it. Your more observant than you let on, perhaps there is still hope yet." He muttered quietly almost to himself.

"Yeah it was, the change was just too drastic, one minute it's a nice pleasant summer night, then it's the worst storm ive seen in years, then as soon as we start talking its back to how it was before. How did you do that?" Harry questioned.

"How I did it is irrelevant all that matters is that I did and that it helped prevent the Death Eaters capturing you." Falco stated with a much calmer more respectful demeanour but still insinuating his control of the conversation.

"And that was another test wasn't it" Harry stated, the actions of the figure suddenly piecing themselves together in his mind.

"Very good Harry, I must say I really am impressed, you've proven that when your thinking clearly and logically, it's quite a formidable intellect you have there. I expected you to figure out that I was tracking you from the beginning, there were so many signs, but not that you'd realise that I was testing you again. Perhaps there is more than a fools hope after all".

"Then why don't we start again, who and what are you." Harry asked emboldened and invigorated, his mind fresh and keen from working out the puzzle.

At this though the figure laughed loud and harshly.

"I am still the gatekeeper Harry, I hold all the keys, I have the knowledge and knowledge is power. I choose how much I give away, I could have fooled you before if I so wished but I chose not to, remember that."

"Well if you're here to teach me and help me then why don't you start sharing your knowledge then" Harry spat his anger coming to the fore once again.

"Because some things you need to work out for yourself, it is neither the time nor the place. Patience, the pieces will present themselves and when you have gathered enough of them, the truth will present itself. Remember truth is knowledge which is power."

"Stop repeating that I heard you the first time, just tell me now dammit." Harry's temper beginning to boil over. He had always despised it when people kept the answers from him, how was he supposed to defeat Voldemort when people kept keeping vital information from him?

"ENOUGH" The figure demanded with presence that exuded command and that respect be show or there would be consequences.

Harry bit his tongue, never one to shirk away from confronting those feared by others, but Falco had after all saved his life.

"You will know when you need to know, until then there are events that must take place and things I must do before you need to know, I saved your life remember that. In fact enough of the pleasantries the aurors and Order will be here within minutes, they have means of detecting magic in muggle areas, primitive means yes but means all the same."

"Go on then" replied Harry not really sure what was going to happen but slightly curious all the same.

" First up you owe me Potter big time." Falco spoke without the mysterious and knowledgeable tones of before, but with a harsh tough edge that demanded respect and obedience.

Harry hadn't been expecting that.

"What do you mean" Harry tried with more respect in his voice.

"He has saved my life, his riddles may be frustrating but he does seem to want to help, in at least some way anyway. He's pretty fucking intimidating aswell" Harry thought ruefully.

"I saved your life Potter, that's a big **big** set of favours you owe me, now be quite while I **do** impart some knowledge to you, and advice which you can take or leave." He said in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"First up think about the lesson you learned earlier, or more I engineered for you. Your friends are powerful allies. Despite what you may think you don't stand a hope in hell of defeating Voldemort on your own, you need support and you need allies. This war hasn't even truly begun yet, it's going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better."

"Ok I can understand that, even without you I would have learned that" Harry replied.

"I'd also be in Voldemort's hands right now" He thought.

"Second" he began speaking hurriedly, obviously aware that time was short. "Fear is a powerful tool Harry don't forget that. Once the other side truly begin to fear the legend of Harry Potter the battle is already half won. Voldemort knows the power of fear and will use it to recruit others to his cause. But if they fear you and your power, your allies, your cause and your devotion to it then this will make his job a lot more difficult. If you can become a beacon for those who wish to fight to rally around do so."

Before Harry could respond saying he already was beacon in the wizarding world the figure continued.

"And not just for who you are, actions speak louder than legends rumours or words."

"Fear and hate go hand in hand, love will conquer Voldemort not hate fear or repression" replied Harry boldly taking a position.

"Listen I don't have time to argue with you ive dawdled enough already, but fear can be used to get you in a position in which it is possible to conquer Voldemort. This is war we'r talking about not some game. In war you have to bend the rules, you wouldn't normally fight and kill would you but sometimes you have to go to their level. Sometimes there is no choice but to fight." Falco retorted hurriedly.

"Oh yes finally and most importantly, you must return to Hogwarts this year."

This caught Harry completely off guard, return to Hogwarts? There probably won't even be a Hogwarts to go back to never mind the fact that ive got to search for the horcruxes. How can I do that at Hogwarts he thought.

"What makes you think there will be a Hogwarts to go back to?" Harry asked.

"There will be its already been arranged, anyway you owe me Potter, this is the first of many favours you owe me" Falco added menacingly.

"And how did you arrange this then" asked Harry with the merest hint of slyness.

"I'm not a fool Potter and the sooner you realise that the better" Falco answered coldly.

"Ok then and what if I choose not to go back?" retorted Harry strongly, not giving an inch.

"Then I'll save the Death Eaters the bother and kill you myself, like I said before I don't really believe in this chosen one shit. I'd rather not but if you refuse me I will kill you." Falco stated calmly and icily.

This caught Harry completely off guard, the most menacing aspect is that Harry thought that Falco may well actually go through with the threat. There was just such a coldness about himself and the way he said it. This was clearly a man who had killed before and would not hesitate to do so again, a dangerous man not to be trifled with.

"You, and your two best friends incidentally" he spat the last part almost bitterly. "must and will return to Hogwarts, its chess and you are the king. You , must be kept safe until the other pieces have a chance to assemble on the board. You aren't powerful or knowledgeable enough yet to go chasing him. The time will come and I fear it will be before the year is out. Patience." He stated a little less coldly but still with an iron demeanour.

Harry was speechless, to be honest he didn't think he had a choice in the matter. For as cold and heartless as this Falco figure seemed, his advice did make sense much to Harry's chagrin.

"Besides its best not to call his bluff" Harry thought logically. "If it even is a bluff …"

"How do I explain about all the bodies?" Harry realized

"Tell them about me, don't tell them about me, it doesn't matter really. Just tell them whatever you feel is appropriate."

"I must go the Order are on their way" The figure said abrubtly. "Remember what I have told you, all of it, it will prove useful. I'll be watching" he added as a veiled threat.

And with these words Harry saw him apperate away silently in a shadow of black smoke.

Barely a second later several members of the Order apperated into the alleyway where Harry stood, pensively brewing the meeting and the information he had gleaned from it over in his mind. The loud cracks barely disturbed him from his thoughts.

"HARRY!" shouted Lupin running over and giving him a crushing hug.

"We were so worried about you" he continued before Harry saw him stop and observe the alley around him.

Other than Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin and Hestia Jones were the unconscious or lifeless bodies of several Death Eaters.

"What happened here?" asked Kingsley in his booming voice before Lupin could get a word in.

Harry considered what to actually tell them but decided on the truth, after all he'd been lied to enough, he wasn't going to do the same.

"Falco happened, that's what" Harry stated, realising he may be able to get information out of these experienced Order members and aurors. They must have heard something about this figure after all, he couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere.

While Lupin and Hestia looked confused and thoughtful, Harry saw comprehension dawn on the face of Tonks and Kingsley.

"Come on Harry let's go the ministry will be here soon we must leave" stated Kingsley.

"I'm not leaving until you two tell me who the hell this guy is!" said Harry refusing to be kept in the dark any longer.

"We will Harry, we promise as soon as we reach headquarters we'll tell you everything we know, which isn't all that much so don't get your hopes up." Replied Tonks softly.

"I know you can apperate but we can't risk losing you again Harry, do side-along with me ok".

Harry merely nodded and stepped over to Tonks, linking arms before the five figures disappeared into thin air.

"Oh shit I'm really gonna get it from Ron, Hermione and Ginny …." Was Harry's last thought.

A/N: I thought this chapter was slightly better than the previous one and i hope to continue the trend ! I'm looking for a Beta at the moment so if your interested please contact me by e-mail. Thanks in advance and enjoy.


	3. The Aftermath

A/N: Finally got this done, found it really hard and personally i think this chapter sucks. Its a bit discouraging getting lots of hits but no reviews so if you are reading please take the time to leave a review good or bad, it will help me improve my writing. Also e-mail if you are interested in being my beta.

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Harry reappeared with Tonks and the group directly in front of Grimmauld Place. It seemed an age since he had left, yet in reality it was less than an hour. For a few seconds Harry stood and stared at the decrepit building, not really wanting to enter as he was anxious about the reception he would get. Kingsley nudged him forward and spoke.

"Inside quickly, lingering outside headquarters isn't wise, Voldemort has numerous spies and not all human either."

The group immediately moved forward and entered. Harry, having never properly talked to Kingsley before realised for the first time why he was highly respected among the Order, indeed he had been appointed second in command behind only Mcgonagall. He had a deep booming voice with a tall strong stature to match and was obviously clever having become a prominent auror so young. Once inside Harry decided to speak with him, partly to delay the inevitable confrontation with his friends and perhaps even the whole Order.

"But headquarters is strongly protected, even if they did know the general location (the building being unplottable), they could never enter due to the fidelius charm." Harry questioned.

"True Harry but it is best to air on the safe side of things. Operatives have to apperate away from headquarters and could easily be ambushed and tracked outside the boundaries of the charm. Pretty useless having a fidelius charm if Death Eaters or other enemy's are waiting between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place for people to appear." Kingsley stated.

Harry was about to say he hadn't thought of that when he remembered that they had promised him information on this Falco figure.

"What about this Falco figure who the hell is he" Harry said abruptly completely starting new conversation before the old one had come to its proper conclusion.

At this point Lupin cut in.

"Ive never heard of any Falco or what even happened in the alley, we should go in the kitchen and discuss everything properly there."

Harry had forgotten that his former teacher, unlike the two aurors, had not even an inkling or what had occurred and was probably thoroughly confused.

"Indeed how did you even end in that place, we would like to know aswell. To the kitchen and can the last person shield the door." Added Kingsley.

With this they quickly made their way to the kitchen which was deserted and took up seats around the centre of the table. Suddenly Harry felt nervous, in his anger he had forgotten that he would have to recount his tale aswell to learn more about Falco. Deciding to get it over with he plunged straight in, feeling the shame and anger at being captured as he recounted his tale.

Perhaps twenty minutes had passed before he finally finished, leaving out no detail along the way. There was an almost comical mixture of expressions on Order members faces, had the situation been lighter. Kingsley looked stoic and deep in thought, Lupin was uncharacteristically pale but also silent and thoughtful. Hestia Jones on the other hand looked fearful as though she was going to cry but Tonks was blazing angry. Lupin was the first to speak.

"That was a poor move Harry, you were very nearly killed what were you thinking?" Lupin reprimanded.

Harry felt the shame creep up before Tonks reprimanded Lupin which seemed to have the desired effect as he shrunk back slightly.

"And you've never done anything stupid in your life at all have you Remus!" she said defending Harry.

Hestia looked as though she was going to open her mouth and add to the foray when Kingsley spoke up, taking command of the situation.

"Enough, arguing over whether what he did was right or wrong. Harry was lucky everyone agrees and perhaps what he did was foolish but that's irrelevant. What matters is what information on the Death Eaters and Voldemort have we learned." Kingsley spoke strongly.

For a second there was silence before Tonks spoke again.

"I agree and perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss that, we were supposed to report to all the other members when Harry was found and I don't think they'll be too happy to find that we've had him here for a while when they show up. We'll discuss it in the counsel meeting later. Right so Harry what did you want to know about Falco?" Tonks said in a way which Harry had heard very rarely.

Even Lupin who knew Tonks so well could barely suppress a look of surprise at the sudden authority Tonks just projected, she was always so laid back and bubbly. Harry supposed perhaps the war was affecting people more than they let on.

"Everything" He said forcefully.

Tonks and Kingsley glanced at each other as though deciding who should speak, or perhaps who should speak first as they might not know exactly the same as each other. After a few seconds it was Kingsley who spoke.

"Well I think Tonks here knows more than me about it seen as she is out in the field a lot more than myself but I'll tell you the reports we've been getting in. It started about a year ago really as rumour, operatives in the field and even some civilians talked about a figure of strange power who seemed to rescue them from peril and then tell them that he owed them and that at some time he would want a repayment of the debt." At this point he paused as though gathering his thoughts.

"The civilians said they he called himself Mantis or nothing at all but we never really got that many reports about it so it's impossible to tell how active he's been. A lot of people probably kept it to themselves. To the aurors, of which we have many encounters, he encountered he called himself Snake. He used to seemingly show up when they were in trouble and aid them. At the beginning there were only sporadic reports but they spiked last Winter and continued through Spring. To be honest we weren't completely sure it was the same person but your encounter and the new alias seem to have confirmed that. The reports varied from one to the other; some said he could move swifter and was stronger and could jump incredible heights more than any man, others that he could control the weather and others still that he could produce magic with a blazing staff or even none at all. At the start we didn't really take much notice but now he is a top priority for auror capture, the bigwigs want to use him against Voldemort but I don't think they actually have a clue what their dealing with, he is supposed to be very intelligent and can apperate without any sound. That's all I really know to be honest Harry, although I do think I understand this figure better than others, if you wish to here my guesses I'll say them" he explained.

"Having met Snake or Falco or whatever his name is and seen many of the reports and your own story I think you should listen to Kingsley, he's got some interesting points." Added Tonks.

Harry paused before replying, this was certainly a lot to take in in one sitting.

Who the hell is this person? Is he even human? He seems ridiculously powerful. Where did he come from and what is his purpose? All these questions plus many more ran through Harry's head. Finally he spoke.

"Ok tell me what your theory is."

"I think he is a very smart person and powerful too, but nowhere near as powerful as he is made out to be. Certainly not as strong as Voldemort or Dumbledore but more like that of a skilled wizard. There are certain recurring themes in sightings and reports of him. He has always breathed very heavily after battle, as though he exhausted his energy even though a lot of the time he didn't use that much blatant magic. I think the use of these aliases is just to spread fear and wonder at his power and a message that he has the upper hand. Basically to boil it down to the basics he hides any weakness' he may have very well and projects as strong an image of himself as possible. Whether he is friend or out for self preservation or fame I have no idea whatsoever. However I think it would be a good guess to say that he came from a muggle background and that is why he has only recently emerged and no trace can be found of his origins. As to his abilities which now seem to be absolutely true I have no idea. No spells exist to command the weather or enhance physical strength and speed of that I am certain. Ultimately I think although he is powerful, and has some magic that we don't understand, his intellect which seems very high rather than his abilities is what we have to be wary of." Kingsley finished.

"That's what he meant" Harry stated as the gears turned within his mind, seemingly jumping off topic.

Before anyone could interrupt he continued:

"When I asked him about himself and why he wouldn't tell me about himself he answered: Because some things you need to work out for yourself, it is neither the time nor the place. Patience, the pieces will present themselves and when you have gathered enough of them, the truth will present itself."

Realisation slowly dawned on each member of the group.

"He's already been spreading the pieces around hasn't he, the new alias is a clue. Why create a whole new one when he could have used either of the other too. He's obviously been planning some kind of meeting with you for a long time." Said Tonks with a smile on her face, perhaps at finally making some progress.

"Yeah I agree that its some kind of clue, but what does it mean? It could be anything." Harry answered.

"Well they are all some form of animal for one thing, where does that leave us now." Said Lupin getting the ball rowling so to speak.

"Hang on except Falco …. OF COURSE I knew I'd heard that somewhere before." Harry shouted in excitement.

"Whoa Harry calm down and tell us where." Said Kingsley unable to contain a smile at finally getting somewhere.

"It was years and years ago, just before I found out about the wizarding world. Dudley was playing this video game he always used to play, some kind of space shooter. Well anyway I remember just as he threw out the window shouting: Falco you stupid shit! I wouldn't have remembered if I didn't hate him so much for doing that and getting a new console." Harry said flushed with a sense of pride that he had worked out.

"What are video games, some kind of muggle thing I take it." Asked Kingsley.

Sometimes it kind of annoyed Harry how little wizards knew of the other world beyond their own. They were so insular he thought and banged on about how everything muggle was strange and inferior which was by no means the case at all. Even words like muggles were condescending he thought. If muggles knew of the wizrding world then he was pretty sure they'd pick up on things a lot quicker, Hermione was a prime example.

"Its not that bloody hard to understand, its that lack of understanding that's the basis for Voldemort and his cronies" he thought to himself.

But it was Tonks to Harry's surprise that answered.

"I remember my Dad had one. Muggles have these screens called televisions right which you can watch things on. Video games plugged into the TV and you could play a game like quiditch say in computer form using a controller, king of like a wand I suppose. Anyway you can play all sorts of games, like ones where you build cities or kill zombies and vampires." Tonks said but seeing the still confused looks on the others faces laughed out loud and poked Lupin in the arm affectionately.

"Useless the lot of you" she quipped.

"Ok we now are pretty certain that he comes from a muggle background, but still what about Snake and Mantis, we suspected that he was anyway." Said Kingsley.

"Well there both types of animal aren't they? If I could get on a computer with Hermione I'd probably be able to find something." Answered Harry.

"What's a computer?" Lupin, Hestia and Kingsley asked simultaneously.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and Tonks soon joined him.

"It doesn't matter its too hard to explain, think of it like a huge library with more information that the entire Hogwarts library stored on something the size of a large book. Its just hard to find stuff on it that's all." Said Harry still chuckling to himself.

"Impossible, muggles couldn't do that" muttered Hestia.

"For your information muggles have thought up and created machines which are in many ways superior to magic in some areas. The wizarding world isn't as goddam superior as it thinks it is, it's that kind of ignorance were trying to fight." Harry stated angrily.

Before any of the group could respond they could hear a bustle of activity outside the room and the clear voices of Ron and Hermione who sounded blazing angry. The talk of Falco had distracted him from the inevitable confrontation and suddenly the dread came back to him.

"This ain't gonna be pretty" He thought to himself.

"I think we've gathered all we can for the moment on this Falco figure, maybe like he says the pieces will present themselves, maybe there's still some clues in there which will become apparent when we know more, but there's nothing more we can do at the moment other than try and bring him in for questioning." Said Kingsley strongly, once more showing why he was so respected in the Order.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron and Hermione aswell as several Order members burst in. Ron and Hermione looked absolutely livid.

"Harry upstairs now!" Ordered Hermione who looked like she was in no mood to be trifled with. Ron stood behind her, arms crossed clearly supporting what she was saying.

"I almost wish I was back in the alley" Harry thought ruefully but he followed them upstairs to the drawing room in silence, where Hermione immediately impurbed the door.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE" shouted Hermione at the top of her lungs, the ferocity of which caused Harry to take a step back.

"You shouldn't swear Hermione" retorted Harry, trying desperately to distract here somehow.

But to his surprise it was Ron who answered with his hand protectively on Hermione's shoulder. The calm manner of his speech unnerved Harry.

"You lied to us Harry, you lied to us. Were your best friends for god sake and you flat out lied to us. Not just as a one off, you've been doing it for weeks. I knew you were making that pack I'm not stupid but I didn't intervene because I believed what you said about taking us along. Makes me wonder what else you've been lying about and whether either of us can really trust you anymore." Said Ron uncharacteristically cold and in control, like some one who has been betrayed by one they truly care about.

"We've had enough Harry, you've betrayed us and we won't lightly forget it, either you start being straight with us and stop hurting the people you love or we've had enough. We can't keep living like this, we've stood by you for so long and this is how you repay us? By throwing it all away. Make a decision Harry, for all our sakes." Said Hermione tearfully, with none of the previous ferocious anger.

With that Harry watched stunned as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and left the room with her.

"What have I done?" Harry thought to himself.

A/N: I got really lazy at the end there, sorry.


End file.
